Golf grips are typically made of wrapped leather, molded natural leather or molded solid colored synthetic materials. Such materials limit the ability to incorporate graphics and color into the grips due to the relatively dark color of the materials, as well as the difficulties of printing on such materials. As an alternative, the outer surface of golf grips may be etched or molded to form a recess and the recessed area may be filled with paint or other colorants to provide basic designs and patterns. However, this method for forming decorative patterns is difficult to implement, expensive to manufacture, and lacks durability.
Another method for creating a golf club with graphics displayed in the grip area involves attaching a printed label directly to the club shaft and sliding a clear (i.e. “water-clear”—which has a lower light tranmisivity than, for example “ultra-clear”) thermoplastic grip shell over the attached label such that the attached label is visible through the clear thermoplastic grip. However, this type of decorative grip is cumbersome and difficult to assemble. In particular, in order to assemble such a grip, the golf club shaft must first be cleaned to a like-new condition such that the shaft is free of all tape and residue from any previous grips. A label-type sticker bearing the decorative features is then wrapped over the clean shaft, and great care must be taken at this time to align the sticker so that the sticker is properly centered in relation to the central vertical axis of the shaft. Care must also be taken not to wrinkle the sticker during such application.
The sticker is then sprayed with a sealant such as hairspray or the like, and the sealant is also sprayed onto the inside of a clear thermoplastic grip shell. The clear grip shell is then slid over the label, while taking care not to move or wrinkle the label underneath. The walls of the grip shell must be relatively thick to ensure that the grip shell does not rupture during the assembly process and to provide the necessary thickness to the finished grip.
This multi-step process for assembling a decorative grip is labor intensive and inefficient. Furthermore, a drawback to a golf grip assembled in this manner is that the grip shell is relatively thick which limits the visibility of the decorative label, distorts the graphics, and thereby reduces aesthetic appeal. Specifically, the thickness of the water-clear thermoplastic grip creates a hazing effect, thereby reducing aesthetic appeal. Additionally, the thickness of the grip wall can produce an angle of refraction thereby distorting the visible features of the decorative label.
Accordingly, there is a need for a grip for a component, such as a golf club, which has decorative features yet which is durable and robust. There is also a need for a method for forming such a grip.